


Lucky Lady

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has a gift for Sally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Lady

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for "Silver" for [Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo](http://rarepairbingo.tumblr.com/)

It had been yet another lovely evening out. Sally had been in the mood for spicy noodles so Greg had taken her to her favorite Thai restaurant. After that, they went out to the cinema to watch (but ended up making out in) a movie a mutual friend had recommended to them. Now they were in the park, giggling while trying to piece together the movie so they would have something to tell the friend.

Eventually they gave up as they could only remember the first five minutes since they hadn't really watched any of the film after that, and moved to sit on a nearby park bench.

"Was the movie so awful that we were forced to make out like that?" Sally giggled as she sat down.

"Or maybe we're both so irresistible to each other that even the best movie couldn't keep our attention away from each other," Greg quipped with a grin.

Sally softly pushed Greg and laughed. "Oh my god, that was so corny."

Greg simply laughed in response. When the laughter settled, Sally cleared her throat.

"Tonight was really fun Greg." 

"I'm glad it was." Greg smiled.

"I mean, it's all been fun. I enjoy this. Doing this. With you," she said as she motioned between him and her.

"I'm glad, because..." Greg started to dig through his pocket. Sally could see Greg was starting to get a little nervous.

"I have, um, I've got a gift that I, I want to give you." Greg said with a shaky voice. Sally started to get anxious but Greg noticed her reaction before he let her get ahead of him. "Oh no! No, nothing like that, I'm, it's, that sort of thing is, is _way_ off. No, no, no, it's just a little gift," he continued.

He pulled out a turquoise box and handed it to Sally. She opened it to reveal a silver necklace. She took it out of the box to examine it. It was very pretty: a light silver chain with a little charm, a ladybug. The ladybug itself was colored turquoise instead of red, had 6 black dots on its back, a black bottom, everything was outlined in silver.

"This is adorable, Greg. But any reason for it?" Sally asked.

"It's just... I saw it, and I thought of you. Thought about how I'm so lucky that I get to be with you, that you're with me. And I have to admit that sometimes I don't what it is that I give you exactly, that you couldn't find with someone else, someone who could keep up with you. I know we have fun but I want you to be getting all that I can give you, if that makes sense. I want to make you happy and give you what you need like you already do for me. And I want you to know that."

Sally looked down at her hand and looked at the ladybug charm. Sally started to feel a funny feeling in her stomach.

Greg continued on through his speech: "You listen to me, you let me vent, you will go through shit with me, you put up with some of my crap, and you make sure you and I are both taken care of. So, I just wanted to give you this, as a reminder that you make me feel so lucky to be with you, that you think I have something I can give you."

When Greg stopped, Sally realized that though she couldn't describe exactly what it was feeling, she knew at least part of it was happiness that someone saw such amazing things in her. She'd never had anybody speak about her the way Lestrade just had. She spoke when she was finally able to gather her thoughts.

"Greg, I... I'm with you because you trust me, you believe in me, you trust my judgment, whether I end up being wrong or right. And after the... 'the Incident', I know it was hard but you did forgive me, and at that time, that was all I was going to ask for but I didn't know if I could trust you if you still blamed me, but when I knew I had your trust back, I knew I could trust you again. And we're so good together, at work and outside of work."

It was important to bring _that_ up, despite that it still hurt Sally to talk about that time. It was such a mess; Greg had had a lot of trouble forgiving her on top of her almost alienating herself from people she knew and worked with, but she had to thank Sherlock for explaining to Lestrade that she was set up. At that point, Lestrade realized that her determination to do her job right was the only thing she was at fault for and "forgave" her though he made sure to let her know she really had nothing to be forgiven over.

Greg, who had been listening with a nervous look on his face started to break into a smile.

"And Greg, if this is about your age, or your body, or... some other perceived inadequacy, I don't care about that stuff. You're a good guy, you make me happy. And if I cared about that sort of thing, well... let's just say, you must have a low self-image of yourself if you don't think you're one of the handsome men I've ever met."

Greg let a laugh escape.

"Thank you Greg, for the gift."

"It's no, it's no problem. I was happy to get it for you."

Sally spoke as she put the necklace on. "And I want you to know that I will remember what you told me, but that I'm also lucky to know and be with someone like you," she declared.

When she finished, Lestrade looked at the necklace and then her. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"You're so amazing." Greg said. "I really am so lucky to have you," Greg said before Sally pressed a kiss on his lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is the necklace charm I based it off:
> 
>  
> 
> ( [x](http://www.tiffany.com/Shopping/Item.aspx?fromGrid=1&sku=30512456&mcat=148204&cid=288216&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+288216-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+949+6&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=) )


End file.
